الساموراي
by ShAdOwTeAdY
Summary: warning this is a yaoi story i mean boy x boy .. if you don't like it don't READ .. ..


الساموراي:

ـــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ

_**في قرية جميلة و صغيرة**__**.. **__**كان هناك فتى يسير في الغابة وعلى ظهره حقيبة المدرسة **__**.. **__**وكان له شعر أحمر و له عينان بنيتان كلون الشوكولا**__**.. **__**وفجأة سمع صوت فتيان يضحكون ويسخرون من شيء ما **__**.. **__**استغرب هذا الفتى فاتجه إلى مصدر الصوت و انصدم عندما شاهد هؤلاء الفتية يضربون قطة صغيرة مجروحة ولا تستطيع التحرك بسهولة **__**.. **__**فاتجه بسرعة إلى الفتية قائلا بغضب **__**"TEME " **__**فضرب الفتى الذي أمامه و ظلوا يتشاجرون **__**.. **__**و بعد مرور ربع ساعة **__**.. **__**مسح الفتى جبينه عن العرق وقال **__**"**__**إياكم أن تضربوا أحدا ثانية **__**" **__**وسمع صوت القطة فاتجه إليها وحملها وقال وهو مبتسم بسعادة **__**"**__**لن يضربك أحد من هؤلاء بعد الآن **__**" .. **__**فوضعها على الأرض وأكمل **__**" **__**عليك أن تهذبي الآن إلى منزلك **__**.. **__**إلى اللقاء **__**" **__**زأكمل طريقه **__**.. **__**فسمع صوت القطة خلفه فالتفت وشاهدها قادمة إليه بصعوبة **__**.. **__**اتجه إليها و حملها وقال **__**"**__**أليس عليك الذهاب إلى منزلك **__**..**__**؟؟**__**.." **__**لعقت القطة يد الفتى فابتسم وقال **__**"**__**هذا يعني إنك البقاء معي وإنه ليس لديك منزل أليس كذلك؟؟**__**.. **__**حسنا إذا ستعيشين معي إذا **__**" **__**فظل يسير بسرعة متجها إلى منزله سعيدا **__**.. **_

_**وبعد مرور بضع دقائق **__**.. **__**دخل الفتى المنزل ومعه القطة واتجه إلى المطبخ وأخرج طبقا وملأه بالحليب ووضعه على الأرض ووضع القطة أمامه وابتسم عندما شاهدها تشرب الحليب **__**.. **__**فاتجه هو إلى السلم متجها إلى غرفته واستحم وغير ملابسه **__**.. **__**واتجه إلى المطبخ وكان مرتديا بنطالا لونه أسود وقميص لونه أزرق فشاهد القطة تنظر إليه فابتسم و حملها وقال **__**" **__**أنا اسمي هاناميشي ساكوراجي **__**.. **__**وسيكون اسمك **__**... **__**هههههمممممم **__**.. **__**عرفت كيو **__**.. **__**كلا **__**.. **__**ههمم **__**.. **__**لقد عرفت **__**.. **__**مون **__**.. **__**ما رأيك **__**..**__**؟؟**__**.." **__**لعق القط خد هاناميشي فابتسم وقال **__**" **__**رائع **__**.. **__**لقد أحببته **__**.. **__**مون **__**" .. **__**اتجه إلى غرفة **___

_**الجلوس ووضع مون على الكنبة وقال **__**" **__**لا تذهب إلى أي مكان **__**.. **__**سأذهب إلى المطبخ لأعد لنفسي بعض الطعام **__**.. **__**فأنا جائع **__**" **__**واتجه إلى المطبخ **__**..**_

_**وبعد مرور بضع دقائق **__**.. **__**جلس هاناميشي على الكنبة التي كان مون جالس عليها **__**.. **__**ابتسم هاناميشي عندما شاهد مون ينظر إليه **__**.. **__**قال هاناميشي **__**" **__**هل تريد أن تشاهد معي مسلسلي المفضل الساموراي ؟؟**__**.." **__**نظر مون إلى التلفاز قائلا **__**" **__**مياو **__**.. **__**مياو **__**" **__**قال هاناميشي **__**" **__**رائع **__**" .. **__**فوضع هاناميشي شريط ما وظلا يشاهدان المسلسل معا باهتمام **__**.. **_

_**وعندما حلت الساعة الحادية عشر **__**.. **__**تثاؤب هاناميشي ونظر إلى مون الذي كان يريد النوم **__**.. **__**حمل هاناميشي مون واتجه إلى غرفته واستلقى على السرير مع مون وناما بسرعة **__**.. **_

_**وفي منتصف الليل **__**.. **__**أحس هاناميشي بأحد في المنزل ففتح عينيه وشاهد أحد يقف أمامه وكان يرتدي ملابس سوداء وكان منظره مخيفا فكاد أن يصرخ لولا أن الشخص وضع يده عله فم هاناميشي الذي كان يقاوم **__**.. **__**فقال الشخص **__**" **__**هذا أنا **__**" **__**هدأ هاناميشي عندما عرف الشخص فنهض من السرير وقال بصوت منخفض **__**" **__**لماذا أتيت إلى هنا وأنت ترتدي هذه الملابس يا موتسوي **__**..**__**؟؟**__**.." mutsui **__**أبعد موتسوي القبعة التي على رأسه وكان له عينان سوداوان و شعره أزرق **__**.. **__**فقال **__**" **__**لقد أتيت لأخبرك عن بطل مسلسلك الساموراي **__**" **__**قال هاناميشي **__**" **__**تقصد روكاوا **__**.. **__**ما به ؟؟**__**.." **__**قال موتسوي **__**"**__**سوف يأتي غدا إلى مدرستك و إلى مكان عملك أيضا **__**" .. **__**قال هاناميشي بسعادة **__**" **__**حقا **__**!!.. **__**هذا رائع حقا **__**.. **__**أنا سعيد **__**.. **__**لقد كنت أتمنى ذلك منذ زمن **__**.. **__**ولكن لماذا سيأتي إلى المدرسة ؟؟**__**.." **__**قال موتسوي **__**" **__**سوف يكون الطالب الجديد في المدرسة وسيكون في صفك كذلك **__**.." **__**قال هاناميشي بسعادة أكبر **__**"**__**راااائع **__**.. **__**هذا حقا رائع **__**" **__**نهض موتسوي وقال **__**"**__**سأذهب الآن إلى البيت **__**.. **__**أريد النوم إلى اللقاء **__**" .. **__**خرج موتسوي من الغرفة فاستلقى هاناميشي على سريره بسعادة **___

_**وقال في نفسه وهو يغلق عينيه **__**" **__**سوف أراه غدا **__**.. **__**هذا رائع **__**.. **__**أتمنى أن نصبح صديقين **__**" **__**ونام هاناميشي بسعادة متلهفا للغد **__**...**_

_**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ**_

_**هذه أول مرة أكتب قصة بالعربية **__**.. **__**وأتمنى أن تعجبكم **__**.. **_

_**إذا كتبتم لي سأكتب بسرعة **__**..**_

_**إلى اللقاء **__**.. ... ...**_

_**ــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــــ **___


End file.
